


Crawl

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Kyalin Inktober [28]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Injury Recovery, Marriage, contemplations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Some relationships were like fire, others like water; theirs was like a river of rock, but more beautiful
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Inktober [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955278
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Crawl

Their relationship -or what passes as a relationship between them- had been a crawl that avoided formality or tags. Girlfriends, fuckbuddies, friends with benefits were just words to them. Words they didn’t need for something they perfectly knew by heart.

The things between them were what counted: The hand-holding in private, the little glances that said more than what could ever be put into words, the simple fact of cuddling after a long day.

Those had been things that had taken time to achieve, and now Kya staying for more than a few nights in Lin’s apartment for something other than sex was just another one of those unspoken things that they never dared name but knew had a meaning.

Lin smiled at this and thought of the box in her night stand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're liking these!! Check out the rest of the series if you haven't!
> 
> They make one big story!


End file.
